


Stargazing

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: On a wintery night, Harry and Draco look up at the stars from the hill overlooking their home.  Of course, Draco is pointing out the constellation Draco.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2017 Harry/Draco Art Fest for a prompt by sesheta_66. [Link to the fest post...](https://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/827678.html)

Additional art showing the constellation configurations and names:

**Author's Note:**

> Constellations are drawn from a star map depicting a November 2016 sky over Scotland.


End file.
